why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Why, Me? - Wikipedia
Why, Me? was confirmed as a second spin-off series to ''The ‘Adventures’'', following ''BuzzLiv''. It was based on Jax Garcia’s life following the series that “changed his life”. The series was ordered in May 2019 - following the official cancellation of The ‘Adventures’. Filming began straight after and the 13-episode series premiered on October 12, 2019 and concluded on April 4, 2020. A 20-episode second season was ordered by LinkMe on May 6, 2020. It premiered on September 19, 2020 and concluded exactly nine months later, on June 19, 2021. Despite doubt, on August 13, 2021, at a LinkMe upfront, the series was announced to be getting a further two seasons. The following day, Mary De La Wary announced her departure from the series, stating: “It is time for me to move on”. On August 24, 2023, both a fifth and sixth season were ordered by LinkMe. Midway through the fifth season, Black announced that after eight years of playing himself with LinkMe, he wouldn’t reprise his role for the sixth season but also stated that he “would be open to a return in the future”. On January 7, 2026, a seventh season was confirmed - with the return of Black also being announced. On January 6, 2027, at a LinkMe upfront - much to many’s surprise, an eighth season was ordered. On February 27, 2028, a 50-episode order was announced. Producers of the show confirmed that the episodes would be split into a ninth and tenth series. Despite this, only 47 episodes were produced. On October 8, 2030, Garcia, via social media, announced that the show would conclude upon the final episode of the tenth season, that aired in just a few days time, due to a ratings decline. This airdate also marked eleven years ago since the first episode of the show aired. Cast Main Cast * Jax Garcia; A shy aspiring author that is navigating his way following the backbone of his success - The ‘Adventures’. * Dan; Jax’s good friend. * Max Black; Jax’s loyal brother that isn’t afraid to speak his mind. (Season 1–5, 6; Guest, 7–10). * Mekhla; Jax’s frenemy that in the second season, moves in the next door. (Season 1–4, 6; Guest). * Mary De La Wary; A former user on FANDOM that met the gang socially. (Season 1–2, 6). * Jake Gori; Jax’s neighbour that was also part of The ‘Adventures’. (Season 1, 3; Guest). * Rita; Jax’s divorcee girlfriend. (Season 1). * Ariel Dungres; Jax’s bubbly new girlfriend. (Season 2–6, 10; Guest). * Cameron; Mekhla’s brother that moves in next door to Jax with Mekhla. (Season 2). * Keira; Jax’s new co-writer. (Season 3–5, 8–10). * Benji Black; Max’s brother that moves in temporarily with him and Jax. (Season 3). * Daniel; Andrew‘s brother who befriends Jax but not everyone likes him - Ariel and Dan in particular. (Season 4–7). * Andrew; A new 10-year-old neighbour that bugs the whole neighbourhood. (Season 4–5). * Charlie Crewe; The new rough and ready boy in town. (Season 6–10). * Jack O’Meara; Someone that has always been in the background but is determined to be heard. (Season 6–8). * Marco; The lovable new imbecile in town. (Season 6). * Jade Corey; The new bad girl in the neighbourhood. (Season 7–9). * Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart; A young-ish tutor at college who aspires to befriend the gang. (Season 8). * Lila Miller; Braniac that wants to unleash her party side. (Season 9–10). * Ryan Alexander; A fun, bubbly but fierce person that tends to rival Max. (Season 10), * Madison Graves; A common girly-girl that you’d see on your average day. (Season 10). Guest Cast * Olivia Grayson; The street smart lawyer and former The ‘Adventures’ ''star, who returns on viewers behalf for one episode on the first season. * Russ D. Snyder; Also a former ''The ‘Adventures’ ''star who was an evil mastermind but turned good during the series, returns in one episode of the second season to dish out some advice on viewers behalf. * Brix Brixton; An ex-girlfriend of Jax that is now his personal assistant. She appears in the fifteenth, sixteenth and seventeenth episode of the second season. * Fallon Lynn; Another former ''The ‘Adventures’ ''star, who returns during an episode of the third season to dish out some advice on viewers behalf. * Ryan Walsh; Not just a former ''The ‘Adventures’ ''star but also the guy that Jax credits as being the one who made him famous because he “started it all”, who returns dishing out some advice on viewers behalf during an episode of the fourth season. * Millie Macintosh; Max’s wife that gives birth to their twins during the fourth season and then breaks up, makes up and eventually marries Max in the fifth season. She is not seen again after the family pack up and move to Bangkok at the end of the fifth season; only for Max to return with a broken marriage during the seventh season. * Mariá Garcia; Jax’s “real mother” that has recently been diagnosed with a life-threatening condition that finally finds Jax after a long search. Guest stars during the fourteenth episode of the fourth season. * Darien Asai; The final main ''The ‘Adventures’ ''star to return dishing out some advice on viewers behalf - but this time during an episode of the fifth season. * Amelie Black; A former ''The ‘Adventures’ ''supporting star, who returns during an episode of the seventh season to dish out some advice on viewers behalf. * Sarah de la Cruz; A former ''The ‘Adventures’ ''star, later claimed “evil mastermind”, who returns during one episode of the eighth season to dish out some advice on viewers behalf. Episode Count Episodes Season 1 (2019–20) ''Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 1 The first season premiered on October 12, 2019 and concluded on April 4, 2020. Jax Garcia, Max Black, Jake Gori, Rita, Mekhla, Mary De La Wary and Dan were introduced as the series’ regulars. Season 2 (2020–21) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 2 The second season aired over nine months - from September 19, 2020 and concluded on June 19, 2021. Jake Gori and Rita departed the cast and were replaced by Ariel Dungres and Cameron. Season 3 (2021–22) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 3 The third season premiered on November 27, 2021 and ended on October 22, 2022. Mary De La Wary and Cameron both departed the cast; while Benji Black and Keira joined the cast. Season 4 (2023) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 4 The fourth season premiered on January 7, 2023 and ended later on in the year, on August 5, 2023. Benji Black departed the cast. Andrew and Daniel both joined the cast. This series marked the first series to have eight cast members. Three other series also had this format - the sixth, eighth and tenth season. Season 5 (2024) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 5 The fifth season premiered on February 3, 2024 and concluded on December 7, 2024. The cast line-up was announced to be staying the same - with the exception of Mekhla - who departed the cast. Season 6 (2025–26) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 6 The sixth season premiered on March 9, 2025 and ended on February 22, 2026. This series saw the show’s biggest overhaul - from a new location (Northdale University), three departing cast members (original Max Black - marking the first series not to feature him as a main cast member in the entire franchise, Keira and Andrew), one returning cast member (Mary De La Wary) and three new cast members (Charlie Crewe, Jack O’Meara and Marco). Season 7 (2026–27) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 7 The seventh season premiered on April 11, 2026 and concluded on April 17, 2027. After five and one season respectively, Ariel Dungres and Marco departed the cast alongside Mary De La Wary (who departed for the second time). Max Black re-joined the cast alongside new person, Jade Corey. Season 8 (2027–28) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 8 The eighth season premiered on May 8, 2027 and ended on June 3, 2028. This series marked the departure of Daniel, the return of Keira and the introduction of Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart. Season 9 (2028–29) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 9 The ninth season premiered on June 24, 2028 and concluded on August 4, 2029. This series saw the departure of Jack O’Meara and Charlotte “Ditzy” Stewart but also the introduction of Lila Miller. Season 10 (2029–30) Main Article: Why, Me? - Season 10 The tenth season was produced as part of the ninth season and therefore premiered before the ninth season ended for a special Pride episode. It premiered on July 7, 2029 and ended on October 12, 2030. Prior to production for the later-announced tenth season, Jade Corey’s contract was terminated and a contract for Ryan Alexander and Madison Graves were made. Trivia * Each episode lasts up to 22 minutes. * The episodes all go in order of production.